


Parseltongue

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry's prank goes a bit overboard.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Parseltongue

"What was that, Potter?"

"Nothing, sir."

Snape eyed Harry warily before returning to his lesson. Ron chuckled and Harry began speaking in parseltongue again, attempting to convince the snake  
cloak clasp to come undone. He'd done it once before while practising in his room. Not because he needed to practise speaking, but because he needed the practice in getting snakes to obey him.

The clasp came undone and the entire class let out a gasp. Snape, however, was completely oblivious to the draft that surrounded him as he stepped out from behind the lab table. Longbottom dropped his shrivelfig into the cauldron two seconds too early and his cauldron exploded.

"Longbottom, detention, tonight." Snape's cock gave a twitch and Harry burst into laughter. "And, what, praytell, do you find so humourous about that, Potter. Would you like to join him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Snape leaned in close to Harry, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"Not nothing. It's just, I was speaking parseltongue, but I didn't think it would work on that kind of snake."

"What kind?"

"This kind," Harry said, reaching down and grasping Snape's cock.

"Longbottom, you'll serve your detention with Filch this evening. Potter, detention after class. Class dismissed."

The class filed out quickly and Ron shot Harry a worried look, but all Harry did was wink.

"Next time you plan to pull a stunt like that, Potter, make sure to not be so blatant about touching me in front of the other students."


End file.
